


Bottom of the box

by stephbirm



Category: Japanese pop - Fandom, covid19 - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm





	Bottom of the box

garage is almost clean,  
last box to clear out  
filled with   
cords  
manuals  
obsolete tech parts  
DUST

and at the very bottom,  
cell phones.

I find   
my very first one  
from 1999  
CDMA One  
Japanese characters on the keys

マーナー  
メニュー  
電話.

Memories drift in   
with the pollen

-wading through frozen tsunami  
that is Sapporo in the winter

-classes at 北大  
-beer and Detective Conan  
in the common room -  
his dad get’s knocked out more than Giles.

-Pushim and Yamazaki Masayoshi   
clamoring through the stereo

-the glory of 飲みほうだい  
with peers from 5 continents.

And pulling out my   
First  
Ever  
Cell   
Phone  
to call from the genkan   
up to the 4th floor

because I had already   
tied my shoes  
(and it was a well established  
property of the universe  
that if we went through the trouble of taking them off,  
we would run into our friends  
on the second floor stairs.


End file.
